


What People Think

by Sharkaiju



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (TV 1981)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Microfic, ford prefect says gay rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: "Would you marry me, if you could?" Super-short Ford/Arthur fluff. I was picturing their TV selves when I wrote this, but it could be read as book-verse or movie-verse as well. Just a couple of dorks in love.
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	What People Think

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly 15 years ago intending it to be a larger fic and it's sat on my computer all that time until I finally decided it worked as a drabble. I pictured this as TV-verse, partly because I think TV Ford is Best Ford, but mostly because of Douglas Adams suddenly deciding halfway through the first book that Ford and Arthur hated eachother, and I decided that since the author made a dumb-ass decision I elected to ignore it. Lol.

They were walking along a sidewalk on 5th Avenue when Ford had stopped suddenly outside a bridal shoppe. Arthur couldn’t help smiling a little as he watched Ford making eyes at some lacey wedding gown displayed in the window; the lamentations at how great he would look in it were no surprise either. Ford seemed to have no concept of gender roles whatsoever. Arthur found it charming. He sometimes wondered if everyone from San Francisco was as charming as Ford, or as odd, or if maybe that was why Ford lived here now. Too charming and too odd for the lot of them.

Suddenly Ford turned to Arthur, his big, unblinking eyes fixing on the taller man owlishly. "Would you marry me, if you could?" Ford asked him, completely serious.

Arthur was a little taken aback. He nearly laughed, but he could tell Ford was in earnest - a strange enough event in itself. He was silent for a long moment. "Yes," he said finally, quietly.

Another moment of silence passed between them, and Ford’s thin pink lips twitched into a tiny, sad smile, not at all like his usual manic grin. “Why don't you, then?"

Arthur sighed, half in longing and half in frustration - he hated when Ford got introspective like this. "Because I can't, you know that."

"Sure you can," Ford replied, a velvet whisper. He twined his arm through Arthur’s, leaned in close to him. "We don't have to make it official. People used to get married all the time without it being official." He smiled conspiratorially. "You could get me a big diamond ring and everything. And then afterwards you could carry me over the threshold..." he paused to raise his eyebrows suggestively, "...and we could have a little honeymoon." He flashed Arthur that ridiculous wide grin of his, the one Arthur was familiar with, the one he loved.

Arthur could not help but smile back, although he still felt the heaviness of some unknown sadness at the pit of his stomach. "You know I'd love that," he started slowly, carefully, "but we can't. I mean, what would people think?"

Ford draped his long, thin arms around Arthur’s shoulders. "Who cares what people think?" He kissed Arthur lightly, slowly, his lips warm and soft and terribly inviting, his lean body pressed alongside Arthur like a cat. Arthur kissed him back, more deeply, their tongues meeting in a medley of warm flesh, and suddenly Arthur found he didn't care who saw them, didn't care that they were in public in broad daylight. In fact, at that moment, Arthur Dent didn't care what people thought at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ I'm on tumblr as sharkaiju


End file.
